Overtime
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Their second Winter Cup has just ended. But for Kuroko and Kagami there are still some unfinished plays. There's a first time for everything. (Unresolved Sexual Tension gets resolved) [Kuroko x Kagami] [1 of 1]


Author's Notes: This is NOT related to my other fanfic, but, I felt evil for writing a 'first kiss' trope fic where they didn't actually kiss. So here is a different story and an entirely different 'first' for Kagami and Kuroko... X'D;;;

Their second Winter Cup has just ended. But for Kuroko and Kagami there are still some unfinished plays. There's a first time for everything. (Unresolved Sexual Tension gets resolved) 

* * *

**Overtime**

* * *

"WE WON! SEIRIN! SEIRIN!"

Loud whoops and cheers echoed in the vast building lobby from the new underclassmen that had joined the Seirin High basketball team.

Kagami got fondly embarrassed as he watched the first years, distantly wondering if _he_ had acted like that when they had won the previous season.

Kuroko must have read his mind, because the shadow's amused eyes flicked over to meet Kagami's as if to agree that they definitely hadn't been that bad.

"You could even say we were a _shoe in_." Izuki interrupted, suddenly holding up his basketball shoes that he'd been in the middle of packing away.

"Izuki-senpai!" The first years on the team let out massive aggrieved groans at that pun, whereas the more seasoned players didn't do more than shake their heads. This year had seen Seirin High win their _second_ Winter Cup and many of their starters could graduate without regrets.

Snowflakes fell heavily outside the gymnasium. The last two games had run overtime thanks to technical difficulties with the mechanized nets of the court _and_ extra quarters to end nail-biting tied scores. By the time the final match was over and the ceremonies completed, the sky was dark and the blanket of snow on the roads was thick.

Hyuuga's face (that had been covered with a wide smile for at least an hour after their win) was back to its usual no-nonsense expression. He straightened his glasses and spared everyone a look. "Bad news. We've been informed that the buses won't drive overnight in the snowy conditions."

Despite the team's high from their victory a chorus of disappointed groans sounded, and Kagami could relate – the high intensity games they had played that day still had his nerves buzzing with elation but sometime soon he'd like to sink into a nice comfy bus seat at _least_.

Kuroko's voice piped up from beside the tall redhead. "Excuse me, where will we wait until then?"

With perfect timing Riko came into view and held up an envelope that looked stuffed with something official. "Good news! The nearby campus has graciously allowed us to stay in the hotel where most of the organizers were rooming, so we can head back home in the morning."

Hyuuga looked surprised but nodded. "Everyone go call your parents or family and let them know we won't be on our way home until tomorrow morning! Coach and I will work out the keys and rooming."

A cheer rang out, everyone excited for a free stay at a hotel, and the group dispersed to go and phone their contacts about the change of plans.

"Hey, Kuro-" Kagami cut himself off when he realised the phantom player had disappeared on him too. "How the hell does he _still_ -!?"

Koganei slapped Kagami on the back as he passed and the ace just took the opportunity to sigh and collapse gratefully into a nearby couch since there was no need for him to call home.

The tall teen threw his team jacket onto his face.

Sleep was still on the backburner, so Kagami just stared into the fabric while he waited. There was a light blue hair stuck innocently on the sleeve. Its presence there didn't really surprise him.

It was times like these that Kagami realised just how inseparable he and Kuroko had become as teammates.

"Kagami-kun?" A pale hand lightly flipped up the jacket from his head and Kagami blinked up into blue eyes.

"That was fast. Everything figured out yet?" Kagami wondered idly, standing up and grabbing his things. Somehow it seemed like the whole team had already gone off together while he hadn't been looking.

"Yes." Kuroko replied easily and then threw something at Kagami without warning. The power forward quickly lunged to snatch it out of the air. Kagami's muscles instantly protested the movement but his reflexes to receive a pass from Kuroko were honed to second nature now. Really, after two years of playing the game together, he didn't think there was _anything_ Kuroko could throw at him anymore that he would fumble.

"Oi." Kagami felt the object poke his palm with pointy edges. He opened his hand and saw it was a stiff envelope pack of a room key card. "We're sharing a room?"

Kuroko nodded. "We all have to. The first years are sharing one, and Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda said they would as well. But to be honest I don't think most of them plan on sleeping; they wanted to go out and find a place to celebrate."

Kagami was suddenly so, _so_ glad the team was getting put up here and not pestering him to party at his apartment.

Kuroko's wide blue eyes stared up at him. "Did you want to join them?"

Kagami just sighed deeply, flipping the room key pack along his fingers. "Nah, I don't think I can stay awake another minute. I'm dead tired, and Tanaka yells louder than Coach during drills. There's no way I can listen to that kid tonight."

Kuroko tipped an eyebrow up mildly. "Kagami-kun has gotten like an old man. But, I'll keep you company if you don't mind."

"Who are you calling old, senior!?" Kagami chortled back, reaching out to finger the collar of the starchy, geriatric looking striped shirt of Kuroko's street clothes. His shadow's expression turned unimpressed and Kagami just grinned. "So where's our room?"

* * *

"Here it is." Kuroko pulled out his key card and opened the door to the small inn's room, walking inside ahead of his light.

"Good thing we're not next to the vending machines." Kagami said, following right behind.

"Not if they had Pocari..." Kuroko stopped in the middle of the cramped entrance way and looked around, making Kagami almost bump into him.

"Oi."

When Kuroko didn't budge right away, Kagami just rolled his eyes skyward and stooped to grab his best friend around the middle, startling Kuroko enough for him to let out a small squawk.

" _Kagami-kun_."

Kagami stood back up to his full height and when Kuroko's feet lifted off the ground he quickly walked forward and deposited the shorter player on one of the two hotel beds that he had been visibly contemplating (probably trying to choose a side).

"Oof!" Kuroko landed on his back, spread eagle on the hotel bed.

"Decision made." Kagami announced, chuckling when Kuroko shot him a deadpan frown from his flattened position. His bag had spilled over onto the bed.

" _Travelling_ like that is what got Kagami-kun two fouls during the semi-quarters."

"What? Argh!" Kagami's eyebrows clashed together at Kuroko bringing that up. "Fine, next time I carry you I'll remember to dribble!"

Kagami slapped a hand on the flattened teen's chest and rubbed vigorously making Kuroko let out an 'urk', his arms coming down and trying to ward the taller teen's attack off. The redhead caught Kuroko's limbs just before a well-placed jab could get him.

Staring down at Kuroko, somehow his elation from those final seconds of the game returned and Kagami grinned hugely. "We did it. Again. You showed everyone your kind of basketball."

"...We did." Kuroko sighed, an answering smile slowly creeping onto his features. "But again, Kagami-kun is the one who deserves most of the credit." The blue haired teen replied easily referring to the superhuman effort of Kagami's zone in the last quarter.

Kagami felt his lips twitch at the praise that Kuroko was so willing to give but so often deflected receiving. Kagami squeezed the arms he still had a hold of in his hands. "Hey when did you get guns?"

"Kagami-kun is pawing all over me." Kuroko remarked, although he allowed himself to be poked and prodded.

Kagami sputtered a little, but he didn't let go. He kept Kuroko's arms pressed down and they stared directly at each other... until the heater in the room rattled to life, disturbing the strange atmosphere they had just gotten caught up in.

Kagami cleared his throat a little then let his grip loosen and stood up straight.

Rolling his shoulders and turning away from Kuroko, the redhead tried to school his expression. What he had been feeling just then hadn't been even _remotely_ straight.

Kuroko sat up, seating himself against the headboard and seemed to go on 'normally' as well. His blue head turned to eye the room's amenity. "It's noisy, but at least we'll be warm tonight."

"Uh, yeah." Kagami agreed, finally shucking the weight of his gym bag onto the floor. He felt heat rise to his cheeks.

This wasn't new. It had been happening more frequently between them. Moments like this. Kagami couldn't even remember when exactly it had started, but somewhere in between jumping drills, study sessions, and lunch time rushes over the past couple years, Kagami had warmed to the idea that he wanted to kiss Kuroko. Very warm, actually. He thought it would be hot.

A blush tinted Kagami's skin as he toed off his shoes, still puttering around to avoid looking at his shadow.

Once he got started thinking about something his mind got stuck on that track like a hamster spinning fast on a wheel. Kuroko would probably say the animal fit both his thinking and cheek-stuffing eating styles. And sometimes the urge to act on his thoughts hit him _fast_ , a lot like hunger...

And as embarrassing as that was to admit, Kagami didn't think it was _just him_ either. Just now on the bed, he might have dipped his chin down to move his face an inch closer, but Kagami could have sworn Kuroko had started to tilt his head up too, until the heater in the room had turned on.

There was an... _edge_ to their friendship that hadn't been there before. Sometimes, Kagami felt like they were teetering on the brink of some giant precipice where all it would take would be one step to fall. But neither of them had taken it yet, and so they were stuck, standing there, waiting for the final move.

The loud sound of Kuroko's bag being unzipped as he started to unpack cut through the tension in the air, and Kagami decided follow suit. The power forward unzipped his gym bag and started rummaging through it for something clean.

Immediately Kagami paused and sniffed the air, looking over to where Kuroko was now standing and going through his own bag.

"Hold on. Something reeks in here." Kagami looked perplexed and alarmed. "What reeks?!"

Kuroko's nose wrinkled. "I think its Kagami-kun's gym bag."

"No way." Kagami dumped the contents of his bag out and a woosh of sweaty air wafted out of it causing both light and shadow to cringe.

"Ugh, what am I going to wear tomorrow!?"

A long bus ride cramped close to everybody else in some janky smelling clothing did not sound nice. Now he had to wash this stuff. A low groan tore from Kagami at the thought of having to expend some more energy than he really wanted to at the moment.

Kuroko seemed bemused. "I would do anything for Kagami-kun, but washing your post-game clothes is going _too_ far."

"I didn't ask you to cross that line!" Kagami bellowed in a ticked off way, contemplating his meager choice of clothes.

It was then Kagami noticed Kuroko starting to get ready for bed.

The phantom's hands went to the hollow of his throat and the shirt Kagami had poked fun at earlier was unbuttoned. He watched deft fingers pop the buttons open one by one.

Red eyes instinctively followed the glimpses of skin that appeared and disappeared as Kuroko pulled on a fresh shirt to sleep in. Damn it, his thoughts were running out of control today. Kagami quickly tore his gaze away, his stomach feeling like he was on the edge of freefall.

Ogling his best friend _wasn't_ the best way to stay friends.

Wide blue eyes turned up and found Kagami's. "Do you want my help?"

Kagami started but hung his head back and groaned. "Nah, I can do it. If I'm _lucky_ they'll be dry for tomorrow."

* * *

The sink faucet was switched off and Kagami rang out his wet clothes as best he could. He yawned hugely, the fatigue from earlier had come back with a vengeance while he soaped and rinsed.

Finally opening the small bathroom door, Kagami shut off the light and blinked rapidly in the darkness. He guessed Kuroko had already turned off the other lamps and was presumably trying to sleep.

He quietly stumbled around in the dark to lay his clothing on the heater, trying not to disturb his friend.

Kagami grunted as his knees finally hit the soft mattress of a bed. He reached down and immediately threw the covers back once his finger tips came into contact with cotton sheets. Kagami relished the feeling as he climbed into the bed with bone weary movements that only the physical exertion of team sports could cause. Falling face first into a pillow, he scrunched it around his head, sighing contentedly. A moment of silence passed in the darkened room.

"Kagami-kun." A whisper. "You're in my bed."

To Kuroko's credit, the quietly murmured words from a few inches away didn't startle Kagami out of his skin (for once). Kagami just made an incoherent mutter, his eyes were drooping deeply. It _figured._ It absolutely figured. It wasn't even surprising anymorethat he hadn't noticed Kuroko tucked away and picked the bed with him _in_ it rather than the empty one in the pitch black of the room.

They were roomy beds. He was so comfortable. He was almost at that state of blissful sleep that the utterly exhausted craved.

"Hmfph." Kagami didn't so much reply as his voice reverberated into the plush, clean pillow beneath his head. He didn't want to move. The very thought of moving was terrible. Kuroko would just have to deal with him in his bed.

"I don't mind." Kuroko's disembodied voice was tinged with an audible fondness that Kagami's consciousness didn't actively process. "We've shared everything else."

Kagami was far too close to sleep to wonder about that last statement. His breathing slowly deepened and his eyes drooped until they fell shut.

He felt the bed dip and creak lightly as Kuroko shuffled to get comfortable, coming closer than before.

"Goodnight Kagami-kun."

A warm breath of air, and then a pair of lips swiftly brushed his.

Kagami's eyes shot open into the darkness of the room.

Instantly, with a jolt, as if a switch had been flicked into a live wire of electricity, Kagami was wide awake. His hands suddenly fisted the blanket and pillow that he'd been relaxing into just a few seconds earlier.

He could feel soft puffs of breath reaching his skin from where Kuroko lay facing him in the dark and that made Kagami's heart race even faster than the lightning fast peck on the lips had.

"Did that just happen?" Kagami blurted, eyes wide even though it was too pitch black to see.

He could _feel_ Kuroko stop breathing for a moment, and then the blue haired teen shifted and a tuft of bed head stabbed Kagami in the nose.

"...Did what happen?" Kuroko echoed, foregoing a whisper.

"That. Just now."

"...Just now I thought Kagami-kun was asleep."

"Well now I'm wide awake." Kagami burst out.

Kuroko didn't reply, but his breath was fast on Kagami's face, and the light was so _speechless_. He just willed Kuroko to be the one to take the first step off that edge, because Kagami always had trouble starting friendships, and hell if he knew how to turn a friendship into something _more_.

"Hm." Kuroko seemed to hunker down and Kagami's heart dropped to his stomach, anxiously, seriously hoping he hadn't stupidly _imagined_ that Kuroko had actually _kissed_ him.

"Oi." Kagami turned red and he muttered. "Come on. Y-you know what I'm asking! Is that seriously your answer?"

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting after egging Kuroko on like that, but it wasn't the quiet, sharp intake of breath as Kuroko seemed to find whatever answer he had been hesitating for. But instead of explaining it to Kagami, the bed creaked as Kuroko leaned in close.

This time Kuroko's lips landed somewhere in the space beside Kagami's cheek and chin, but he recovered, trailing his lips against Kagami's skin until he reached his mouth, smacking them there with a small wet sound.

Kagami's fingers twitched involuntary at the bedding, all of his senses alight at the set of lips ( _Kuroko's!_ ) pressed against his.

A moment later, Kuroko broke the contact slowly but stayed very close.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't think you'd notice. But after Seirin's win today, I didn't think I had anything to lose."

Kagami's heart leapt to his throat, cheeks totally burning, because this was Kuroko, his shadow, throwing his heart on his sleeve, and now that he'd been handed it Kagami definitely would not drop the ball. "Don't be _sorry_."

Kagami quickly hunched forward with a kiss and got Kuroko on the soft upper lip, but immediately made up for it by reaching out swiftly to hold the back of his shadow's neck, kissing him full on.

Kuroko let out a deep, completely pleased sigh of breath through his nose and kissed his light back eagerly in the dark.

When they both pulled back neither of them made a move to separate or turn on the lamp, but Kagami could tell they were both smiling even wider than when they had won the final game.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko's voice was full of affection and his hand snuck out from under his pillow to burrow under Kagami's. The redhead flushed and grabbed the phantom's hand with his there.

"I've wanted to do that for _ages_ now..." Kagami confessed.

"I know."

"You _know?_ "

Kuroko smiled in the darkness and leaned forward to claim another kiss. A pale hand, that had ignited so many passes in its history, tentatively touched the tanned skin of Kagami's bare side and it ignited a spark of arousal _everywhere_ in the redhead.

Kagami pressed his head deeper into the pillow, and Kuroko spilled forward, leaning over him, the kiss deepening accidentally when they tilted their heads.

Kagami's nostrils flared when he tasted the hint of toothpaste on Kuroko's tongue.

Kuroko pulled away from their kiss and let out a shuddered breath. "...I think I have to start calling Kagami-kun my flame instead of my light now."

" _Stop_." Kagami blushed heavily, and the heat in his face burned when Kuroko took both hands and cupped his cheeks.

The shadow pushed at Kagami's chest until he was lying flat on his back, pale hands moving to cover tanned biceps and squeezing, as if Kuroko was getting him back for earlier. Kagami stared up into blue eyes and he realised that they had gotten used to the dark.

The taller basketball player swallowed. Kuroko could keep him pinned if he really wanted to. He wouldn't move.

"Kagami-"

Kagami's mouth met Kuroko's in mid-speech before he could say whatever he'd been planning to.

When the taller player pulled away, Kuroko didn't say anything else and Kagami's name hung in the night air. Somehow that omitted honorific made the whole situation that much more _scandalous_ , and Kagami felt his heart pound.

Kuroko's leg brushed up against the front of Kagami's pants and the redhead let out a surprised groan.

"K-Kuroko..."

Thinking he would be in a bed by himself Kagami hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. And... thinking about his shortage of clothing to wear in the morning, he hadn't bothered to put on underwear under his pair of extra loose sweatpants either.

A missing article of clothing he was hyper aware of now.

Kuroko settled himself down beside Kagami, shuffling close.

"Kagami." Kuroko said again, and Kagami flushed, knowing Kuroko had left the 'kun' off on purpose this time.

" _Yeah?_ "

"Can I...?"

Fingers trailed lightly down his arm, and side, and lower beneath the sheets. Kagami's hips twitched forward of their own accord.

"Kuroko..." Kagami whispered.

Kuroko's hand slipped below the worn out elastic band of Kagami's sweats and griped his hard length, squeezing there delightfully.

A sharp gasp. Surprise. " _K-Kuroko!_ "

"You shouldn't be surprised..." Kuroko murmured. He stroked a sweaty palm up and down tightly, and Kagami thought he might come right away from just that.

"Did Kagami-kun think that I've never thought about this before?" Kuroko's voice was thick with fervor as he kept working Kagami's length inside his pants. "It's hard not to."

Kagami moaned sharply when Kuroko punctuated his words by closing a fist tightly on the head of his stiff cock. He thrust forward into the fist helplessly. Oh god, did Kuroko just dirty talk? Kagami had been right, this was so hot.

"Oi... s-since we share _everything_ –" Kagami panted and reached around underneath the sheets, too. "I want to –"

"What are you—Kagami-kun." Stunned. Breathless.

Tugging on the drawstring tie of Kuroko's pants, the knot slipped open easily, and Kagami pushed them down. It was hot, a little sweaty, and Kuroko's length was heavy against his palm.

He wrapped his hand around it eagerly, stroking his partner while Kuroko kept doing the same to him.

Kuroko's hips jerked and his face smashed forward into Kagami's burning cheek. Kuroko frantically whispered into his hot skin. "Please do more foul things to me."

Kagami sputtered, he was so turned on, stiffer than he'd ever been before, Kuroko was bringing up those _travelling fouls_ again, he was holding his cock so firmly–

Kagami came hard, his chest pressed up against the thin t-shirt of Kuroko's chest, panting as his senses slowly returned to him.

Kuroko was still shaky against him.

"Did you...?" Kagami still had Kuroko in his hand, feeling slick wetness there, but he was still stiff.

"Yes." Kuroko shuddered.

"But you're still?" Kagami experimentally squeezed again, unable to keep the amazement out of his voice.

"Don't make fun, Kagami-kun..."

Thoughts of Kuroko's vanishing _sex_ drive (or lack thereof) threw Kagami's mind spinning fast again, and he silently thanked his mentor Alex for when she was drunk and lost even more boundaries about what she talked about.

Kagami blushed to the roots of his hair. "Then, can I..."

He inched down, slowly, ducking under the covers. Kagami saw Kuroko's cock was jutting up, hot and already slick from damp skin. Kagami bent over his shadow and kissed the head, tasting wetness there. Kuroko's pale hips jerked and Kagami suddenly felt spurred to bring his partner off right away.

Licking the head, Kagami then swallowed the hard length as deeply as he could. He bobbed up and down until there was pale blue hair on his nose and it was so obscene – Kuroko's hand shot down and clenched in his hair at the back of his head. Blunt fingernails scraping through his red spikes in an electrifying way.

Kagami tightened his lips and Kuroko groaned loudly, his hips thrusting up off the bed as he released onto his light's tongue. When Kagami finally pulled away, he had no problem swallowing, reaching a hand up to swipe away some drool from his chin.

The bed was a tangle of sheets and bodies as they righted themselves, and the two of them lay on their backs, side by side, out of breath and panting heavily into the night air of their hotel room.

Kuroko's hand pressed against Kagami's. The heater rattled on.

"Would it be weird... to say that I..." Kagami trailed off, ears tinged red, unable to say it.

"No." Kuroko immediately reassured, smiling up at the ceiling. "I know. Me too."

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the thick block-out curtains of the hotel room, and Kuroko rolled over, his nest of a bed head tickling Kagami's bare back as the power forward blinked blearily into existence.

When Kagami's eyes opened enough, it was to see the hotel room's door lock deactivate and Aida Riko walk through it, looking very set-back.

Kagami let out a shriek, instantly awake. "Coach!" He hastily gathered the blankets up around him.

"Kagami, you idiot! The bus has been waiting for ten minutes already! Do you want to go home or not?" Riko shouted, already bundled up in her jacket and wool hat, obviously having been waiting for a while. "And where the heck is Kuroko? Never mind, just find him and both of you hurry up!"

She slammed the door as she left and Kagami was mortified for precisely 10 seconds before he bolted out of the bed, throwing his dry clothing on and jamming things into his bag as fast as he could.

Kuroko sat straight up out of the nest of blankets from where he had been sleeping next to Kagami and when the redhead spared a look to his frantic packing and then over at him again, somehow Kuroko had gotten clothes on and was trying to zip his bag shut.

"How do you-!?"

Kagami gave up, jamming his shoes on and looking around to see if he'd missed something. "Ok, ready!"

Kuroko was staring at him with wide eyes. His normally pale face was flushed pink.

"You have –" The phantom player gestured vaguely. "On your face."

Kagami gave Kuroko a weird expression and raised a hand to his own face. There was something scratchy...?

There was dried cum on his chin.

"Oh." Kagami's eyes bugged out and he instantly started scrubbing at his face with his hand, rushing into the small bathroom.

Kuroko bit his lip, blue eyes as embarrassed as Kagami for the first time ever. "Do you want my help?"

"Quiet!"

* * *

The bus engine was puttering and exhaust rolled up into the cool air. The rest of the team was already seated and waiting with Riko standing outside by the doors when Kagami and Kuroko came running out.

"Sorry!"

"About time." Coach shook her head. "But better late than never I guess." She raised her eyebrows and jerked a thumb for them to get on.

Oh god, she _knew_. Kagami had no time to find out for sure as he followed Kuroko and climbed on board. They piled into the seat at the back of the bus, and the first years especially let out yells now that the team would be on their way home. Tanaka was the loudest.

"Alright, let's go!" Riko cheered, and so did Seirin.

The wheels started turning, and as they left the Winter Cup behind Kagami noticed Kuroko's eyes seemed to be glued to him, because whenever Kagami snuck glances at the shorter teen, that blue gaze was always there, a smile growing larger and larger with every stolen glance on Kuroko's features until he was practically shining by the time they had reached the freeway.

Kagami's mouth twisted into a weird line in the effort to hide an answering grin. He shoved his hands deep into his coat.

"I can't believe last night happened." Kuroko said.

"Oi!" Kagami blushed and elbowed his partner. _Now_ was the time that his shadow couldn't be more discreet!?

Furihata turned around in his seat ecstatically. "I know, our second Winter Cup!" He chimed in, not realising that wasn't _exactly_ what they were talking about.

"Will it happen again?" Kuroko stared up at Kagami, and he was just so... overwhelmed with a million things he wanted to say, but Izuki was cracking jokes a seat away, and the first years were laughing, so he just slouched down and pressed his shoulder into Kuroko's with a smile.

"You know the answer."

End.


End file.
